Demon Knight, Lady Mage
by FishSlayer
Summary: Setsuna is both knight and personal guard to Lady Konoka of the powerful and prosperous House Konoe. War begins to break out in the restless land of Mahora among the other Houses and Konoe finds itself being drawn in. KonoSetsu AU.


**AN: I got some ideas for this AU, as some of you may guess, from Game of Thrones and a bit from Dark Souls as well. I figured it would make an interesting story. I also absolutely love KonoSetsu, and so...I finally decided I had to start writing something for them.**

...I really should edit but I'm too tired and lazy. Hope you enjoy regardless. 

* * *

Intro

"Care to join me for a walk, Lady Konoka?"

The smelly, prideful young man with a noticably perverse gaze was already pulling the Konoe heiress out of her seat. He was a stocky red-head with bad hygeine. Yet another suitor from some lesser house pledged to House Konoe...why old Lord Konoemon had arranged this marriage meeting was completely lost on both the young Lady Konoka and her protective guardian, Setsuna Sakurazaki. He was far too lowborn for her Lady...and completely insufferable. Setsuna clenched her teeth and fists so as not to tear her sword from it's sheath and run the insolent fool through. Regardless, Konoka forced a smile and replied to the rude man in the affirmative. She glanced at her knight apologetically as she walked outside and into the Konoe Gardens beside the suitor.

Setsuna scowled to herself before stalking out after them. There was no way she would ever leave her Lady with that intolerable man.

"These gardens are simply marvelous...nearly as beautiful as you, my Lady!" The man plucked a single flower from it's place beside him and offered it to the Lady, a suggestive grin on his broad, round face.

"You are too kind my lord, I am flattered." Konoka replied with just a touch of laughter. Her expression was strained, yet only her knight was able to see through her polite facade. As a Lady, she had learned well how to wear masks for others. Setsuna took a few steps closer to the pair. The suitor looked down the front of her Lady's dress and back to her face, as if he were subtle. His eyes looked hungry and almost desperate.

"You know I...I know most men don't care about their mistress's pleasure, but I do." He stepped into Konoka's personal space, gripping her wrist. "I know how to make a woman feel good and loved." She was leaning away from him with disgust leaking through her courteous mask, and nearly replied when Setsuna stepped between the two, grabbing the man's wrist and removing his hand from her Lady's arm without releasing it. He seemed shocked she was there. But quickly enough his face grew bright red with anger.

"What is the meaning of this?! Dog, get off of me! I was conversing with my gorgeous future wife!" Spittle flew from his mouth as he shouted. He attempted to pull his hand out of Setsuna's grip, when it tightened excruciatingly and the man's eyes bulged from his skull.

"Let me go! You'll break it please-"

"You will not ever dare to touch my Lady like that from this point forward. You will not get within ten paces of her, you will not speak to her unless spoken to, you will not look at her as if she only exists for you to bed, as you have several times today." The knight squeezed with the strength of a half-demon, and several crunches were heard. The man wheezed as if he'd lost his voice to scream and his eyes looked ready to pop from his skull. "Is that understood, little lordling?" Setsuna's expression was stone, but her eyes displayed her intense anger.

The suitor whimpered in pain and nodded vigorously, his eyes shone with agony he was too afraid to voice.

"Setsuna..." The Lady spoke up.

And just like that, the knight released the man's wrist and watched him scamper away with his arm clutched to his chest.

"You didn't have to take it so far, Setsuna." Konoka continued softly. Her guardian turned to face her and her brow creased with worry. "My Lady-" The slender fingers of Lady Konoka nearly touching the knight's lips silenced her immediately. "We're alone, call me Konoka. I'm happy you saved me, but he wasn't worth your effort." She smiled coyly and lowered her hand, instead wrapping both arms around Setsuna's left.

Coughing and trying not to get any redder in the face than she was, the guardian forced a grin of her own and replied, "Very well my La- Konoka. I apologize. Next time I will be lazier about disposing of such a creature." Konoka giggled and cuddled even closer to her blushing knight.

And they picked up the stroll through the Gardens where the last suitor had left off, chatting happily and joking together. They'd worry about the consequences of Setsuna's temper when they heard about them from Lord Eishun.


End file.
